Just Kiss Again
by eyelinerobsessed
Summary: Jude misses Tommy since he had left her because of their love, and she doesnt know what to do or how to feel. This is the sequal to Just Kiss Already! JT kinda SJ and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing Just Kiss Already. This is the sequel, and there SHOULD be more action in this story, but who knows. Please review when your done! Thanks**

**Instantstarroxmysox or Kat. **

1-544-5.….. She stopped. She knew Tommy's new number by heart but had never actually called it. It has been 10 months since he left. Everyday when she was home alone she would sit by the phone and start dialing Tommy's number.

Her and Speed kind of made up. They aren't the same but he forgave her. The still joke around and still care about each other but it just isn't the same as before and while they were dating.

Jude hadn't talked a lot since Tommy left her side. The only thing she really said was the words of songs, questions when people asked her, and what she wanted on her half of the pizza.

Jude's birthday was in 3 and a half weeks. Time had gone by so slowly with Tommy gone. Now she would be 18, and her and Tommy could be, well, her and Tommy.

"Jude come on, we haven't spent any time together since, well you know," said Sadie walking into the house with Jude dialing some numbers on the phone. "Who were you calling?" she asked.

"Um, no one. Yea we haven's spent much time together have we?" said Jude hanging up the phone and stepping on the phone cord.

"Lets go shopping or go to the pet store and pet the puppies," said Sadie with a smile on her face. "You can bring Jamie the puppy lover Andrews if you want?"

"Sure," said Jude smiling back at Sadie and walking over to her. This was one of the most fun things she had done since Tommy left, and felt weird doing it.

Sadie and Jude ran over to Jamie's house and rang the doorbell and hood behind a bush next to the door.

"Hello. Is anyone there? I have a bat and a ball and I know how to…." he got cut off by Sadie and Jude running up to him and grabbing both of his arms, and running toward the car in the Harrison's drive way.

"What are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack? Or wait. Are you trying to get hit by my bat and ball," said Jamie jokingly.

"Were going to the pet store to look at the puppies, and we knew that you would want to come with us Jamie the puppy lover Andrews," said Sadie hopping in the drivers seat laughing. Jude sat in back with Jamie and when she got in she laid hey head on his shoulder.

"I missed hanging out with you Jamie. I cant even _remember_ the last time we hung out," said Jude looking up at him.

"Me neither," said Jamie smiling.

Once they got to the pet store Jude ran over to the puppies like a little girl would. Jamie chased after her laughing. "Jude, they are just puppies," said Sadie chasing after her.

"But they are cute, and I want one," said Jude smiling back.

Jude saw a family holding a cute little Yorkshire Terrier and the mother yelled for the kid her kid to come over and pet the puppy.

"Tommy come look at the new puppy we are getting for your sister. Isn't is so cute," said the parents smiling while the little boy pet the puppy.

"_Tommy_," thought Jude. How could I do this with Tommy not here with me. She turned away from the puppies and ran out of the store.

"Jude, wait," screamed Jamie.

Jude didn't stop running till she was out of sit of everyone. She sat on a bench by the side of a store and cried her eyes out.

_Tommy loves me and I love him. I just cant have fun without him here. I'm such a horrible person,_ thought Jude.

She ran into her house once she got home and dialed Tommy's number till it started ringing. It rang 4 times and then came the answering machine.

This is Tom. Leave a message after the beep, and I hope you leave a message you know who I am talking about.

Jude knew that it was her, and she was gonna hang up but she didn't.

"Tommy… I need you," she said crying so much that you could hardly understand what she was saying. Then she hang up the phone turned her back to the wall and slid down it sitting on the floor crying her eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanx for all of the review guys. They really help when I wanna just stop writing. If you have any ideas just send me a message. Thanx. Stay cool! **

**Kat**

Sadie and Jamie were out for hours looking for Jude after she took off on them. When they gave up and went home they heard music coming from their garage. They walked by the car in it which was Jude's mustang and found Jude laying in the back seat. A BoyzAttack c.d. was playing, the case was laying open on the passengers seat and she was in the back holding a picture of her and Tommy against her heart.

You could tell that she had been crying by the stained water droplets against her cheeks and there was smears on the picture from her tears.

Sadie and Jamie decided to leave her there sleeping because of what she had been through lately.

Jamie went inside with Sadie to order pizza for all of them. Jamie flopped over the top of the couch and sat there with his black and red converse up on the arm rest. "Sadie, what can we do for her. She is so miserable. I sometimes think that this is all my fault, you know?"

"Jamie, how could this be your fault. You had nothing to do with it," said Sadie looking at him with emotion.

"I haven't been there for her when she needed me at all lately. I should have comforted her more," said Jamie starting to tear up. "I have always been there for her. When her rabbit Scamps ran away when she was 7 a helped her look for him even though we couldn't find him. And when there was Instant Star I was there when she didn't want to go on stage, and look what would be of her now if she didn't go on stage. I have always been there for her," he said stopping to cry. "Now look what I have done."

"Jamie, you have been a great friend," said Sadie walking over to comfort him. "If Jude didn't have you she wouldn't be who she is." She hugged him while he cried on her shoulder. Sadie started to tear up to.

After about a minute of hugging and tears Jamie pulled away and said, "Maybe you should order the pizza now." They both wiped away there tears, and got up. Jamie just walked around the living room while Sadie went into the kitchen. She was about to pick up the phone when she stepped on something. She bent down to pick it up and noticed that it was Tommy's handwriting with a number that she had never seen. She then figured that it was the number Tommy gave Jude when he left.

_I should call him and tell him about all the trouble and stress that he has caused Jude, Jamie, Me, and _

_G-Major_.

She started dialing the number on the paper as fast as she possibly could.

The phone started ringing and after two rings a familiar voice picked it up.

"Jude? Is that you?" he asked without saying hello.

"No, but close. It's Sadie," she said in a snotty voice.

"How did you get this number?" he asked in his own Tommy way.

"That doesn't matter. Do you know what you have done to Jude. She doesn't talk anymore, she hardly sings, she has only gotten 2 songs done since you left, and now she is in the backseat of her mustang listing to BoyzAttack holding a picture of her and you up against her. There hasn't been one day that she hasn't cried since you left. Whatever you did, fix it," she said in the meanest voice she possibly could.

She didn't wait for his response and immediately hung up the phone.

She dialed that pizza place and ordered pepperoni and sausage.

"Jamie, the pizza will be here in half an hour," she said walking up to him.

When the pizza got there they still didn't wake Jude. They walked into the living room and both decided that they weren't hungry at the moment.

"Do you wanna go for a walk and talk?" asked Jamie.

"Sure," said Sadie.

They walked for a while and talked a lot.

"I wish that I could give Tommy a piece of my mind," said Jamie putting up a fist.

"Yea, I feel the same," said Sadie.

They walked a little further and Jamie put his hands around Sadie's. Sadie turned to and smiled. All of a sudden they both leaned in for a kiss. Sadie put her arms around his waist and Jamie held Sadie in his arms close to him. They kissed for about a minute, in public, on the sidewalk in their neighborhood.

When they stopped Sadie and Jamie smiled at each other, and Sadie gave on of her little Sadie laughs.

Jamie put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him with Sadie clinging to his side.

They smiled all the way home.

**Okay well I wasn't sure about Sadie and Jamie but it just felt right. Please R/R about what you think of this couple.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews on how you liked Jamie and Sadie. That's all I had to say. (lol)**

Jude walked into the Harrison house the next morning to find Jamie laying on the couch; his back against the cushions and Sadie laying under his arm; her back against Jamie and they were all cuddled together.

Jude stood there watching them like it was a bad horror movie and if she tried hard enough it would turn off but it wouldn't. As tears came out of her eyes Jamie started moving. He lifted his head up, looked around the room and spotted Jude crying while looking at them. She had her hand against her mouth with her eyes turning redder by the second from all of the tears.

Jude raced out of the house while Jamie stayed on the couch, still in shock about what Jude saw.

Jude raced into her mustang, turned it on, and took off. While speeding out of the driveway she smashed into a car driving down the road. Her car flipped over and landed on the roof.

"Jude," screamed Jamie at the top of his lungs while racing out of the house. He couldn't get her out of the smashed up car so he ran back into the house. "Sadie, Its Jude, hurry."

Sadie raced out of the with Jamie while dialing 911 on her cell.

The paramedics arrived immediately. They took her in a helicopter to the hospital. She was put into intensive care while she had a concussion, and a few broken bones.

"Its my fault," said Jamie crying while looking through the glass to Jude's room. "What kind of friend hooks up with their sibling?"

"Someone who cares," she said while looking up at him. She put her arms around his waist, he put his arms over her shoulders, Sadie laid her head against Jamie's chest, Jamie set his head on the top of hers, and they both stood looking at Jude.

After a few minutes Sadie looked up and said, "Ill be right back."

She walked out of the hospital to get a signal on her cell, reached in her pocket and dialed the number on it.

"Hello," said the voice on the other line.

"Tommy, please c-" said Sadie getting cut off by Tommy.

"You know Sadie. I'm not up for you yelling at me again," Tommy said rudely.

"Its Jude," she said starting to cry. "She, she, she," said Sadie trying to get the words out but couldn't because of all the tears and the pain.

"What is it?" said Tommy concerned.

"Jude was in an accident. She's at the hospital in intensive care." She pause for a second. "Tommy, she needs you."

Tommy was speechless. He hung up with out saying anything back to Sadie.

"What have I done to that girl?" he asked himself. He grabbed the picture of him and Jude that was next to him. It was the same one that Jude was holding in the car. He started crying while looking at the picture; his tears falling on him and Jude.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sadie and Jamie were sitting out side of the room waiting to see if Jude would be okay.

"You should go home for the night. We will call you if there is any change," said Jude's doctor.

Jamie and Sadie went back to the Harrison's house and fell asleep on the couch again. It was about 4 in the morning by the time they even laid down.

Back at the hospital Jude got a new visitor. It was Tommy. Tommy looked through the glass to see her.

"Would you like to go visit her?" asked the doctor.

"Sure," said Tommy.

He walked through the door and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You can stay as long as you'd like," said the doctor knowing that him and Jude were famous; the doctor didn't want to tell of Tommy Q.

"Thanks," said Tommy. He saw Jude's hand laying by her side so he picked it up and held it in his. He kissed it lightly and stayed holding it.

"Jude, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't any better. I only played music; I made songs about us. When I left I didn't know that you would go this far." He looked down at the hand in his and started crying.

"Tommy, is that you?" said a weak voice.

Tommy looked up and saw that it was Jude. "Jude," said Tommy jumping up and holding her in his arms.

"Tommy," she said hugging him. "I missed you."

They sat there hugging each other, moving back and forth.

Tommy looked at her face. "That's so beautiful," he whispered to himself.

"What is?" she asked.

"You," he said. He put his hands behind her head and started rubbing her face with his thumbs. "Can you smile for me?" he asked her. "I haven't seen you smile in almost a year."

"Only if you'll smile back," she said. They both put huge smiles on their faces. They looked at each other for a while when Tommy pulled her to him and kissed for the first time in almost a year.

"I love you," he said pulling away.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:HEY GUYS! I know that this chapter is late, and I'm really sorry! I have been sick and when I got back I was loaded with school work and I have the state constitution test! Than I had to go to my sisters band concert, then my band concert the next day, and the next day my sisters play, and the next day I went to Wisconsin! Thanx for all of the reviews! Since I didn't post one for a while I'm going to make this one longer! And I should have another one up tomorrow! **

**Kat**

After getting out of the hospital Jude and Tommy went back to Jude's house so Jude could rest. While she was in the hospital Jude's parents, Kwest, Darious, Patsy, Portia, and Mason visited her; Liam was way to busy to visit.

Sadie and Jamie visited but Jude didn't let them talk to her

When they entered the house Tommy was holding Jude in his arms.

"Tommy, you know that you don't have to carry me. I can walk….. A little," said Jude laughing at what she said even though it wasn't funny.

"Well if you don't want me to hold you I'll just drop you," he said pretending to drop her.

"No," she screamed holding her arms around his neck tightly.

Tommy laughed at the look on Jude's face. "Don't worry," he said leaning in to give Jude a little but meaningful kiss. He set her down on the couch; her lets on one end and her head on the other while saying, "Well, I guess I better get going." Just as he said that Jude reached up, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him movingly.

After a few seconds Jude pulled away, with their foreheads together and asked, "Are you sure you cant stay a little longer?" and started laughing when Tommy went back for more kisses. There lips met again and the kiss grew more intense by the second.

Tommy jumped off the couch as the door flew open. Sadie was against the door holding on to Jamie while they kissed madly.

"What is this," shouted Tommy across the room. He saw in front of him his ex making out with the king of nerds.

Sadie flew off of Jamie. "Tommy!" said Sadie. "What are you doing here?" she asked,

"I'm here to….. Um…..," he looked around the room for help on covering up his make out session with Jude.

"I'm here to bring Jude home," he said with some relief.

"Yea," said Jude getting up from her spot on the couch and walked over to Tommy's side while putting her hand with Tommy's; intertwining their fingers.

"You know this isn't read rover," said Jamie jokingly, but suddenly noticing that Tommy and Jude weren't. "Tommy….. Jude…." said Jamie stunned as his jaw dropped.

"Jude! How can you do this to me?" asked Sadie as her tears started to surface. "Tommy's my ex boyfriend!"

"Yea well Jamie's my ex best friend and ex boyfriend!"

"Its not the same!" shouted Sadie across the room.

"No, its not," shouted Jude back. "I'm sleeping at Tommy's tonight." Still holding Tommy's hand Jude pulled Tommy outside.

"No your not!" said Sadie pissed. "I'm your older sister and I am NOT letting you go off and sleep with your producer, Little Tommy Q!"

"Hey," shouted Tommy suddenly taking defense. He let go of Jude's hand and walked up to Sadie, pointing his finger in her face. "First of all, don't EVER call me Little Tommy Q, and second I love your-"

Sadie slapped him across the face with her right hand, which had a ring on it.

"Sadie!" screamed Jude running up to Tommy to make sure that he was alright. Tommy got up, made a fist, and started heading up to Sadie.

Jude grabbed his fist to stop him. Tommy turned to Jude to see she had tears welding up in her eyes. "Lets go Tommy."

They hopped into Tommy's car and sped off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At Tommy's apartment Jude walked up to Tommy who was sitting on the couch, and put something up to his face.

"Jude, why are you putting frozen peas on my face?"

"Because it helps with pain," said Jude laughing at how stupid Tommy was being.

"So does this," said Tommy pulling Jude down onto his lap and kissing her. They both stopped kissing to laugh.

"Are," kiss, "you," kiss, "you," kiss, "sure," kiss, "that I," kiss, "can," kiss, "stay," kiss, "here," kiss, "tonight?" asked Jude oddly.

"Yes," kiss "I," kiss, "am," said Tommy trying to make fun of Jude's way of asking him if she could stay the night.

"Good," said Jude smiling while getting up to go make popcorn.

Her and Tommy fell asleep together on his black leather couch watching a walk to remember.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Happy birthday Girl!" said Tommy smiling at Jude when she woke up.

Jude looked up and saw Tommy leaning over her. Tommy backed away as Jude got up from her spot. She walked up to him, put her hands around his neck and asked him, "So, what did you get me?"

"The best present!" he whispered into her ear.

"And what might that be?"

"Oh you'll see," he said putting his big arms around her small waist, and kissing her lightly on the lips.

He moved them from their spot and pulled them into the indoor parking lot of the apartments, while he had his hands over her eyes. He moved his hands and in front of Jude was Tommy's blue viper.

"Not another driving lesson," whined Jude.

"No. Not another driving lesson," he said in a girly Jude voice.

"Than….."

"I'm letting you have the viper!" said Tommy with entusiasm.

Jude shriked. "Tom! You serious!" She jumped straight into Tommy's mainly grasp. "Thank you, " she said giving him a hard kiss on the lips. "But I thought that you loved this car," she said pulling away. "Why give it to me?"

"Well, because I have 4 other cars, and because I love you."

"Thank you," she whispered. She went on her tip toes and quickly kissed Tommy on the lips. She turned away and went up to the car. "I still can't believe that this is mine!" she smiled excitedly.

Tommy grabbed her by the waist from behind and kissed her on the neck. "Just treat my baby well," he said kissing her on the neck some more.

"Stop," she laughed. "That tickles!"

"Sorry," he laughed back. "I know that its your birthday, but we have to get to G-major.

"Uh, come on Tommy," she pouted.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they arrived at G-major Jude turned to Tommy and asked, "Can't we just go back to your apartment?"

"No, we have to go record. But later…." he faded with a smile.

"Hahaha," laughed Jude leaning into Tommy for a passionate kiss. Jude's hands went up to Tommy's head as she ran her fingers through his hair. Tommy started sliding his hand up the side of her shirt, when Jude pulled away. "We better go inside."

"Yea, your right," said Tommy touching Jude's face with his fingers to feel her soft baby skin.

"Come on lover boy," said Jude smiling.

They walked into the studio with a big surprise.

"Happy birthday Jude!" yelled everyone in G-major.

"Oh, you guys!" said Jude sweetly

"Happy birthday Jude," said Jamie walking up to her.

"Get away from me," screamed Jude running away from him. Tommy ran after her. Everyone watched them leave with confused looks on their faces.

"Jude, you okay?" asked Tommy walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"No, I'm not."

**A/N: OKAY! THIS IS WHERE YOU REVIEW! REMEMBER I _SHOULD_ HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW! OKAY GET REVIEWING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Hey guys, I'm back to updating. Hopefully! I'm SOO sorry I didn't update, but I didn't know where to go with this. A lot of you asked if I could update this story so here it is. I'm gonna make it longer this chapter… or try. Please show some love!**

Jude and Tommy recorded till about noon when they decided to go to lunch. Jude didn't talk much since her run in with Jamie this morning. She wanted to forgive him, but everything felt so wrong.

"So Jude, where do you want to go for lunch?" asked Tommy taking a hold of her hand as they walked into the G-Major parking lot.

"I don't care," she said sadly.

"Oh come on Jude, cheer up, its your birthday," said Tommy happily.

"It is my birthday, but lets just say, my birthdays have never been know for its cheeriness."

"Okay, but I thought you said last year it was the best birthday you've ever had," said Tommy smirking.

"Yea," said Jude smiling. "It was, but it wasn't cheery."

"Your right, so where do you want to go?" asked Tommy getting back to the question he had asked before.

"Hmm, are you going to pay?" asked Jude reaching for the passenger seat handle.

"Yes, and why are you getting in the passengers seat?" he asked.

"Good, and because I don't feel like driving, and I'm not really that good at driving, as you can tell."

"Well that's true. So where do you want to go?" he asked stressing the question.

"Lets go to Perkins. I met this cute waiter there last week. He was so nice, and hot…"

"Lets go to Fridays," said Tommy cutting her off from telling how cute the guys were.

"Tommy, I was just kidding. I wasn't even at Perkins last week," she said giggling.

"Okay, but if there's a waiter there that has his eyes on you I'm kicking his ass," he said making Jude break into laughter.

"I can see it in the headlines, Tommy Q beats up Perkins waiter for looking at his artist," she said laughing.

"Or," Tommy said stopping the car before pulling out of the parking lot exit and walking over to the newspaper dispenser (**I don't know what those are called, but the things you buy the newspapers from) **and pulling out the paper on top. He stood looking at it for a while and then brought it over to the car.

"Or, it might say "Tommy Q gets friendly with his artist Jude Harrison," he said handing her the paper. It was a picture of them in the parking garage when Tommy gave Jude his Viper.

"How… what… this was taken this morning. How would it be out now?" she questioned grabbing the paper out of his hands.

"Maybe there was a reporter there and they wanted to get this news out right away."

"Shit," whispered Jude. Tommy's phone rang all of a sudden. "Who is it?" asked Jude as Tommy was looking at his caller ID.

"D," he replied.

"Hey D.. yea… well ya see… okay be right there."

"What did he want?" Jude asked.

"He wants us in his office, now," he said imitating Darius.

"Funny, but I don't think this is a time for laughing Tom," she said getting out of the car and walking to the drivers side. "I'll go park this while you think of a plan. Fast!" she said hopping into the seat.

"Yea, sure," he said sarcastically. Jude pulled the car into the spot it was parked at in the morning while Tommy slowly walked to the building, one hand in his pocket and the other one running through his hair.

"So," she said walking out of the car.

"Nothing," he said as Jude through her hands up in the air.

"This is hopeless, there's nothing we can do," she said looking down at the ground.

"I guess we just have to tell him the truth. I mean, you are 18, your legal, there is nothing he can do about it," he said trying to think of things to say.

"Actually, he could fire us," she said pointing it out.

"Sure, but he won't want to. We are his best business," Tommy said walking through G-Major doors.

"Yea," she said silently.

The walk to Darius's office felt like it took forever. Once they arrived they Tommy reached to knock on the door but Darius pulled it open.

"Okay," Tommy said quietly, making Jude laugh.

"This is no time for laughing!" Darius scolded and Jude shut up right away.

"Sit," he said motioning for them to sit down. "So, you guys saw this?" he said tossing a newspaper onto his desk.

"Um, not that exact one, but we saw an article," said Jude slowly.

"Oh, so there's more of these?" Darius asked clearly pissed.

"I guess you could say that," Jude replied.

"It's a good thing people thing you two are good together," said Darius bringing a smile to his face. Jude and Tommy looked at each other like Darius had just spoken another language.

"What are you saying. That people think we are a good couple?" asked Tommy.

"That's what I'm sayin T," he said looking at them both.

"So you're not mad at us?" Jude asked.

"Well, I would be, but you guys are giving great publicity to G-Major and its clients. People really like you together. Now if there are rumors about you two more than just being a couple, I might get mad," Darius said as his smile faded.

"Okay, are we done here? I'm really hungry," said Jude as her stomach growled, making Darius and Tommy laugh.

"Yea, we're done," said Darius, standing up. As they were leaving, Darius called Tommy to wait for a second.

"Hey, T. I'm okay with this, but if you break her heart and she doesn't sing, you'll have to deal with me," he said harshly.

"Don't worry D, I won't," he said smiling.

Tommy walked up to Jude and grabbed her hand. As they were leaving through the lobby, she saw Jamie sitting at Sadie's desk, a frown on his face. Sadie was probably out at a lunch meeting with Liam and some band Jamie would love to meet.

"Hold on Tommy, I'll be right there," she said letting go of his hand and walking over to Jamie.

"Hey Jamie," she said quietly.

"Hey, Jude?" he questioned why she would be talking to her. "I'm so sorry about me and Sadie. If you want us to break up, I guess we could do that," he said sadly.

"No, no Jamie, I don't want you to break up with her. You love her. And I should be the one saying sorry. I was such a bitch to you, you did nothing."

"Does this mean we are on good terms?" Jamie asked with hope.

"This means we are better then on good terms, we are best friends," she said walking to the other side of the desk to give him a hug.

"I miss talking to you," she said breaking away from the hug.

"Me too. So you and Tommy," he said looking at her eyes.

"Yea?" she asked looking down.

"You make a cute couple," he said, causing Jude to look up with a smile.

"Thanks. I got to go, Tommy waiting. Do you want us to get anything for you to eat? You look hungry," she asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for asking," he said.

"Anytime." Jude walked into the parking lot to see Tommy waiting in the Viper.

"So," Tommy said as she got in. "Did you and Jamie make up?"

"Yea," she smiled. We did."

"Well, that's good. I heard you were hungry, but I don't know if I want to bring you anywhere to eat. Guys might be looking at you and it might make me uncomfortable," he said laughing.

"Just shut up and drive," she said lightly hitting him in the shoulder.

When they got to the restaurant, Jude and Tommy both ordered coffee and started playing table football with one of the cardboard coasters that said Perkins on it.

"Yes!" Jude shouted. "I won!"

"That's because I let you win since its your birthday," he said trying to be sweet.

"Awe," she said. "Don't lie! You SO know I won!" she said.

"Fine," he said reaching across the table to grab her hands in his.

"So has this birthday been cheery so far?" he asked looking at their hands.

"Actually, yes," she said smiling.

"Good," he said leaning across the table to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered as they pulled apart.

"I love you too," he said smiling.

**A.N. I'm gonna stop there. I have a lot of homework to do. I'll try to update soon!**

**Please review if you read! It really tells me if I should keep going.**

**It will only take a sec!**


End file.
